


Po(tent)ial Disaster

by Tillyalf427



Series: HiyoIku Summer Weekends 2020 [9]
Category: Free!
Genre: Camping, HiyoIku Summer Weekends 2020, Ikuya and Hiyori are disasters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tillyalf427/pseuds/Tillyalf427
Summary: Camping had seemed like a great idea to start with...Until they realised just how little camping experience Ikuya and Hiyori had.Now, how the hell were they supposed to set up the tent?
Relationships: Kirishima Ikuya/Tono Hiyori, Kirishima Natsuya/Serizawa Nao
Series: HiyoIku Summer Weekends 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794115
Kudos: 12





	Po(tent)ial Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> I literally just got back from camping and this was actually me because I'm useless at setting up the tent...

Camping had seemed like a great idea to start with. Ikuya had been talking with Natsuya when his brother had suggested it, his phone on the kitchen counter on loudspeaker whilst he made himself and Hiyori some dinner. He had expressed his own interest, sounding less interested than he was intending as he focussed on not burning himself.

Luckily, Hiyori managed to choose the perfect time to enter the room, eyes flicking between Ikuya and the pan balancing precautiously on the edge of the stove, grabbing the handle to move the pan back before Ikuya knocked it over and hurt himself.

"Sorry, I'm not too good at this," Ikuya laughed, gesturing towards the pan and his phone "Multitasking I mean,"

"Clearly," Hiyori spoke affectionately however he couldn't help the slight amusement in his voice

"Ah, Hiyori," Natsuya's voice came through the phone once more "What do you say about going camping in a couple of weeks?"

"Uh..." Hiyori seemed at a loss for words "Yeah, sure. I guess?"

"You don't sound sure," Natsuya teased

"You did spring the question on him quite suddenly,"

"How rude of you to interrupt our conversation Ikuya," They could both imagine the feigned hurt on Natsuya's face, exchanging an exasperated smile

"I'll hang up on you,"

"Ikuya! No, that's mean," Natsuya protested and they could hear him scrambling about on the other end "Just, consider it yeah? Nao will be there too,"

"You say that like it will convince us to go," Ikuya joked, hearing Natsuya let out a sigh "And you're absolutely right, we'll be there,"

Thinking back, it may have been a rash decision but in Ikuya's defence, if Nao was involved then how bad could it possibly be?

It turns out it wasn't even Natsuya that they should have been worried about.

It was themselves.

They had decided that they would bring two tents which made sense, Natsuya and Nao in one and Ikuya and Hiyori in the other only, they hadn't considered how they were going to get these tents set up.

Natsuya and Nao seemed to be having no problem with it only, the same definitely couldn't be said about Ikuya and Hiyori who were practically wrestling with the poles and fabric, seemingly unable to even get the first of many poles in.

And the slight breeze in the air wasn't helping.

They did eventually manage to thread the different poles through each hole, however, actually lifting the poles and slotting them into the plastic pegs on the bottom of the tent was a different story.

It was made impossibly harder by the loose fabric blowing into their faces, both blocking their view of each other and muffling their voices, making any form of communication nearly impossible. They were so focussed on trying to set the tent up that they didn't notice when Natsuya and Nao paused what they were doing, having nearly finished setting up their tent to watch them in amusement.

"Should we help them?" Natsuya asked, already expecting Nao's answer

"Nah, if they get fed up enough they'll ask for help,"

And so, they continued hammering in the pegs for the tent, keeping an eye on the chaos which was ensuing beside them until the two finally managed to get the two main poles in the correct place, turning and finally noticing them watching.

"Don't laugh at us," Ikuya whined, hearing Natsuya laughing ridiculously loud along with a not so subtle smile on Nao's face.

"Hey, I'm not laughing," Nao defended, holding his hands up in surrender.

Eventually, after a bit more struggling, they managed to get the tent set up and pegged into the ground, both Hiyori and Ikuya collapsing to the ground beside it.

"Have you honestly never put a tent up before?" Nao asked as he and Natsuya joined them, deciding to take a break from setting up

"Nope," Ikuya stood up to grab them some drinks before flopping back down "And I don't think I'll be doing it again anytime soon,"

Hiyori hummed in agreement

"I think I have once, in middle school but we were in teams so it doesn't exactly count,"

"You know there's a lake not too far away, we could always take a quick break?" Natsuya suggested, seeing the way both Ikuya and Hiyori seemed to perk up.

"We could finish setting up afterwards," Nao added

"It might have cooled down by then though," Hiyori suggested, squinting at the sun which had been beaming down on them whilst they set up the tents.

And so, after finishing their drinks, they all quickly changed before heading down the rugged, uneven paths towards the lake.

Natsuya barely even gave them time to put their things down before dragging them all into the water, almost immediately starting a splash fight.

And of course, that left the others no choice other than to gang up on him.

"Whoah, Nao you're turning against me?" Natsuya whined, the pout not leaving his face even as he began swimming away.

"You did start this though," Hiyori countered, following after Ikuya who had already set off in pursuit, determined for revenge.

The two of them managed to corner him, however, as conniving as ever, Natsuya pointed out a rope swing hanging over the lake, effectively distracting them for a moment, just long enough for him to get past them and set off swimming once more, moving to hide behind Nao who was waiting near the edge of the river, watching their antics with an amused smile, not wanting to push himself too much.

He hadn't swum anywhere near as much as he used to and he wasn't quite sure how much his body would be able to take because of it, however, he wasn't about to stand here and be used as a human shield, giving a halfhearted apologetic shrug before pushing off a nearby rock into a relaxed front crawl, circling around and back to where Natsuya had now been joined by Ikuya and Hiyori having somehow talked them out of their vicious attacking.

"Come on, you pointed out that rope swing now you've gotta go on it," Ikuya encouraged.

And so the rest of the afternoon was spent climbing up the banking and swinging on the rope as well as playful races and way more splash fights than was necessary until it was deemed to be getting too late to finish setting up.

The rest of the tent was set up in a hurry, with air beds half blown up and sleeping bags thrown haphazardly on top with pillows thrown into the mix somewhere along the way until they deemed it acceptable enough to sleep in and started working on making something to eat, having not realised just how late it had gotten.

By the time the sun had set and the stars had begun to show in the sky, Natsuya and Nao had already retired to bed, being met with varying jokes about old-age (mainly from Ikuya) which left Hiyori and Ikuya sitting on the blanket they had thrown out across the grass.

"This has been fun," Ikuya had a smile on his face and Hiyori couldn't help how his chest swelled with happiness at the sight, humming in agreement

"It's nice," There was a slight breeze in the air and it made Ikuya shuffle closer to Hiyori's side."Are you cold?"

"A little," Ikuya shrugged

"We can go to bed if you want? It will be warmer," Hiyori suggested, receiving a groan of frustration from Ikuya

"I wanted to watch the stars but it's gone really cold,"

"There's always tomorrow? And if it doesn't warm up, we'll bring some blankets out?"

This time Ikuya hummed with a smile, trying to bury himself in Hiyori's warmth.

"Yeah,"

That night, they learnt how inconvenient sleeping bags were for cuddling, eventually deciding to bypass them in frustration.

And if Natsuya happened to barge in to wake them up the next day?

Well, that was his problem.


End file.
